I'll be here for you
by Shizaya1398
Summary: Roppi is still upset after hurting his lover, and only one person can pull him out of his depression/ Tsukishima X Hachimenroppi/Angst/PLEASE READ!/story better then summary!/favorite/review/


Roppi leaned against the balcony railing and looked down at the city below, he watched through red eyes as random people scrambled for cover from the heavily pouring rain from above. Thunder and lightning storms like this was the only real time Hachimenroppi would come outside, he loved the feeling of the ice like raindrops hit his skin like razorblades. He watched over the people in disgust as they tried getting in taxis and under each other's umbrellas' the best they could to avoid the rain.

"Die….Die…why can't they all just…die…" Roppi growled under his breath, even though he was an Izaya Orihara copy he was nearly the exact opposite of him. His hatred of humans was strong in that little heart of his, unlike Izaya who absolutely adored the creatures. He wasn't like the other copies that had jobs and actual lives, such as Psyche with his DJ job or Hibiya who ruled that little castle like house of his. Come to think of it, the other copies were actually afraid of him. Even Izaya got a bad feeling when he came around, he was the one person who actually freaked Izaya out when he looked at him with those glowing red soulless eyes.

A long sigh passed his lips as more rain pounded against his back, his body's natural response to shiver kicked in as wind whipped at his already freezing body. He could have put his hood up but what was the point, he would still get soaked threw to his underwear so it didn't really matter if it was up or not.

Roppi's head slowly went down as he watched the raindrops from the tips of his hair fall down onto the already soaking wet balcony. His eyes widened slightly when he saw something red start to mix with the not so clean rain water; looking at his hand he saw the bandages that had been carefully wrapped around his hand and up his arm to his elbow start to dissolve. The stitches that he had were starting to come lose and the red liquid started to pour out of his arm. The raven let another sigh pass his lips as he pulled his arm close to his chest and hugged it, remembering when he had gotten that injury…

* * *

"_R-Roppi-san it's okay…y-you didn't m-mean it." Tsukishima had said as he picked up the shattered remains of his glasses into the palm of his hand. Roppi stared down at him with wide eyes as he saw the blood start to drip out of the blonde's nose. _

"_Tsukishima I…I didn't mean to slap you I just…" Roppi said as he watched Tsukishima walk across the room and throw away his now broken glasses that had fallen on the floor when Roppi had hit him. Tsukishima reached into his breast pocket and pulled out his extra pair of glasses and carefully put them on before going to get a tissue to clean the blood from his nose. He looked back and Roppi and smiled at him comfortingly._

"_It's r-really okay Roppi-san, it didn't h-hurt." Tsukishima said as he dried the blood from under his nose, the raven continued to stare at the speckles of blood on the floor then back at the blonde. He really hadn't meant to hit Tsukishima, he knew Tsuki was just worried about him and wanted to know why he had been crying…._

"_He…was trying to help me and I….I…" Roppi's thought as he lowered his gaze to the floor, his lips went up into a snarl as he started off to the kitchen and grabbed the first knife he was able to see. He grabbed the end of his sleeve and pulled it up so that his pale skinned arm was showing. He bit his bottom lip hard as he sunk the sharp blade of the knife into his cold flesh, a squeak like yelp ripped from his throat as he moved and twisted the knife into his arm._

"_NO!" Tsukishima screamed and grabbed Roppi tightly from behind, the brunet cursed Tsukishima's Shizuo like strength when the knife was forcibly pulled from his hand and thrown across the floor away from them._

"_I hurt you Tsuki, I deserve it." Roppi said, shaking as he held his deeply cut arm. Tsukishima shook his head violently side to side before wrapping his arms tightly around the skinny body._

"_No Roppi...don't ever do that again…don't ever do that to yourself again…you don't deserve that." Tsukishima said, holding Roppi close in his arms._

* * *

Roppi quivered at the memory as he gripped his arm tighter against his skinny body, he hardly noticed the tall man open the door to the balcony and step outside with an umbrella in his hand. He flinched when he felt a large hand come down gently on his shoulder, looking up he stared with those glowing red eyes of his at the blonde.

"Roppi-san y-you shouldn't stay o-out here, you'll c-catch a cold." Tsukishima said as he moved the umbrella over the brunet's head. Roppi's head went back down to looking at the floor as he tried to shake the man's hand off his shoulder.

"I don't care, let me stay out here and get sick and die." Roppi whispered as he dug his dull fingernails into the stitches in his arm, feeling more of the red liquid run down his arm and onto the balcony floor. He closed his eyes tightly at the feeling of burning tears welling up in them and streaming down his pale cheeks.

"R-Roppi-san, please don't s-say that." Tsukishima dropped the umbrella he had over them and quickly wrapped both his arms around the thin frame. He could feel Roppi's body shivering violently from how soaking wet he was, he spun the smaller male around to face him and brought him close into a hug against his body.

"L-lets go inside and get you warm and d-dry." Tsukishima said as he placed a hand under Roppi's chin and tilted his head up to look at him, Roppi's bottom lip quivered as Tsukishima stared at him with that soft smile of his. The raven gasped when he was suddenly kicked off his feet and caught into strong arms, Tsuki held the wet, shaking body close against him as he brought his lover inside to be dried.

Tsukishima really didn't mind having to clean up the water they tracked in as he walked through their apartment with a shaking Hachimenroppi in his arms. He kicked open their bedroom door and carefully set the raven down on the edge of the bed; he left for a moment before coming back with a large towel that would be able to wrap around Roppi's entire body.

"T-Take off your c-clothes." Tsukishima said as he turned his head away and held the towel open to wrap his lover in. Roppi flashed a small smile at the blonde's embarrassment before standing up and stripping out of the soaking wet clothes that had started to stick to his skin. Tsukishima blushed once he got a peek at Roppi's sexy body before wrapping the towel around his body.

"Thank you Tsukishima." Roppi said as he sat down on the bed with the towel around him, the blonde quickly went to the closet to pull out a pair of black pajamas pants and a black t-shirt along with a pair of boxers for Roppi to get into. As he handed him the clothes his eyes widened when he saw Roppi's open wound.

"R-Roppi, y-your arm!" Tsukishima gasped as he gently took Roppi's wrist to examine the large open cut. Roppi couldn't help but flash another smile as he watched his lover scramble around the room for the first aid kit and an old cloth to wash off the dry blood.

"I'm sorry Tsuki, I opened it up by accident." Roppi said as he stared at the blood still seeping out of it, Tsukishima knelt down in front of him and started getting to work cleaning the cut and using a surgical needle and threat to stitch it back up. Tsuki was use to doing things like this for Roppi so he was able to bandage up the cut easily.

"I-It's okay Roppi-san." Roppi's cheeks turned a light red as Tsukishima gently kissed the newly bandaged cut. While Tsukishima went to put away the first aid kit and put all the wet clothes in the dryer Roppi got into the clothes the blonde had gotten him and went into the living room to wait for him. The water on the floor had already been cleaned and the sound of the dryer going filled the apartment along with the sound of the rain pounding on the building.

"Thank you again Tsukishima." Roppi said as the blonde came back in the room, the blonde smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around the man again.

"…A-are you okay n-now Roppi-san?" Tsukishima asked as he leaned his cheek against the side of the brunet's head. Roppi nodded slowly before wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck and pulling him close into a hug. They stayed like that for god knows how long, keeping each other close and not wanting to break the contact.

"I-It's late Roppi, we should get t-to bed." Tsukishima said as he pulled away from the hug, Roppi nodded and lead the taller male back to their little bedroom. As Tsukishima went in the bathroom to get changed the smaller male crawled under the sheets and waited for his lover to come in and snuggle next to him. A smile absentmindedly spread across his face as Tsukishima came back in the room wear just a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt. Roppi moved deep against the warm body as those strong arms were wrapped around his waist again.

"Roppi-san….can I ask y-you something?" Tsukishima asked as he moved his fingers threw the raven's soft hair.

"What is it Tsukishima?"

"W-why were you so s-sad before? Did s-something happen?" Tsukishima asked, still worried about seeing Roppi cry since he knew how tough Roppi was.

"…No I was just…remembering when I hurt you the other day." Roppi said, he sighed and buried his face deep in the blonde's chest.

"You're still w-worried about that? R-really Roppi-san you didn't hurt me at a-all." Tsukishima said, chuckling a little since when Roppi hit him it just felt like a tap. Tsukishima was a copy of Shizuo so of course he had his quick healing trait like him.

"I really don't know…how someone as nice as you could love someone like me." Roppi sighed heavily, his cheeks turned a light red again when he felt velvet lips press against his forehead.

"I'll always l-love you Roppi-san, no matter w-what you do I'll be with you until t-the very end." Tsukishima said, pulling the smaller male into a tighter hug. A smile spread across the brunet's face as he wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde's neck.

"I love you to Tsukishima." Roppi said, smiling a very rare smile. He shivered when he felt the blonde start to make small kisses down his neck, leaving love bruises on the pale flesh.

"…Tsukishima." Roppi gasped as the larger male moved on top of him, planting more kisses on his neck and the top of his chest. Tsuki smiled and moved his face back up to look into those red eyes he loved so much.

"I r-really love you R-Roppi-san." Tsukishima said nudging his lips gently on the other males, Roppi smiled against his lips and pulled his lover closer.

"I love you to Tsukishima."

_End_

* * *

**Author's Note: This is really how I see Roppi, a very depressed Izaya alt. with Tsukishima being the only one who can comfort him. I role-play him like this and other ways on the Durarara AU form (which I love doing~). I had this idea for a one-shot fan fiction for a while so I hope you like it. Please review and favorite :D**


End file.
